Untitled
by The Frozen Snow
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that I wrote for the livejournal community 101 kisses. Hope you enjoy them. Ratings vary, but T is the highest I've known any of them to be. Kyoru
1. Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

A/N: This is a collection of stories I wrote for the 101kisses community on livejournal. I'm quite fond of them. Let me know what you think.

Theme #1 - Starlight

Laying on the roof as Kyo often did, he looked up at the stars. They were shining and beautiful, and reminiscent of a time in the past.

Kyo remembered laying on this very rooftop with Tohru by his side. She was trying to tell him how lucky he was to have someone like Kagura, who cared about him so much. He remembered thinking in his mind that his real luck lay in having someone like Tohru, so beautiful and kind, to make him smile. It was something that would have been impossible any other way.

He had looked over at her lovingly that night, and for the first time, he had found the courage within himself to tell her how he felt.

"Tohru... I love you." His voice had seemed to belong to somebody else as he heard himself say those words.

"Kyo... I..." She had seemed unable to find her words, but Kyo knew by the expression on her face that she was happy. She felt the same way he did.

He remembered how the starlight had made her look beautiful. It did not simply fall upon her, but graced her. He had leaned toward her, smiling a little as he saw the blush creep into her cheeks. He recalled how gentle and sweet that very first kiss was.

He was snapped out of his daydream by a ladder hitting the side of the house. He jumped and looked over to see who it was, but he calmed down again when he saw that it was Tohru.

"Kyo..." She said, a small smile gracing her lips. "Mind if I join you for a little while?"

He smiled a little to himself then and nodded.

Yes. The very first kiss had been something special to both of them. And so were the many that followed.


	2. Four of Diamonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

A/N: Please understand how difficult it would be to write some of these if I didn't switch the rules around a little bit. In some of these, it's going to have to be alright for Tohru and Kyo to hug. This will be one of them.

"I've got the four of diamonds, and that means I win." Aimi said, laying her cards down on the table.

"What?! How the hell does that make you the winner?!" Kichiro yelled.

Aimi rolled her eyes. "'Cause it does. Duh."

Aimi and Kichiro were brother and sister, Tohru's and Kyo's kids.

"Aimi-chan," Tohru said calmly. "I don't think the four of diamonds is a winning card."

Aimi had long brown hair and maroon-red eyes, and Kichiro had short brown hair and blue eyes. But he acted a lot more like Kyo than Aimi. Aimi was just like both of them.

Kyo laughed a little as he pulled Tohru against him and put an arm around her. "Yeah, sorry, Aimi, I think the game's not over yet."

Aimi rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "But I need to go to bed soon! I want the game to be over."

"Fine," Kichiro said. "walk away from a challenge. That's just like you, Aimi."

Aimi gritted her teeth. "Okay, I'll keep playing your stupid game."

Tohru looked up at Kyo. "Um... Kyo... sometimes, doesn't Kichiro act a lot like Uo?"

Kyo smiled. "I can see that."

So the game started over. Aimi and Kichiro had been at it all night, trying to beat each other in every card game that one of them could come up with. For a while, Kyo and Tohru had been watching, silently amused.

The two of them were very competitive, always arguing over who was better at something. Everyone had figured that any kid of Kyo's would be that way, so even before they were born, people guessed that Aimi and Kichiro would be competitive.

Aimi was two years older than Kichiro, and most of the time she acted like it. But sometimes, Kichiro acted more grown up. Aimi was fifteen and Kichiro was thirteen.

Once the game of cards was over, Tohru spoke before one of them could suggest another game that they were better at.

"It's getting late. Maybe you two should go to bed now." She said, smiling widely.

Aimi looked relieved. "Thank you!"

Kichiro looked disappointed. "But I know a game that I can beat Aimi at!"

Kyo shook his head. "That's right, it's time for you two to go to bed. You do have school in the morning, you know."

So both of the teenagers made their way up to their separate rooms on the second floor.

Kyo stood up when they were both out of sight. He sighed. "Well, at least they don't get into fist fights. Cards is better than fighting."

Tohru nodded. "I remember how you and Yuki used to fight. You still do."

Kyo smiled and helped her up. Tohru took Kyo's hand as they walked up the stairs to get some sleep themselves.

"Who ever decided that you can't win a game of cards with the four of diamonds?" Tohru asked, while she and Kyo were climbing into bed.

"I don't know. It is a silly rule, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering. We could have gone to bed half an hour ago if it weren't for the four of diamonds being a losing card."

Kyo smiled as they laid in bed, facing each other. "Well, being in bed now is just as good as being in bed thirty minutes ago, I suppose. I'm still here with you, after all."

Tohru smiled too, and Kyo leaned forward and kissed her. Then they fell asleep, holding each other.


	3. Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

Theme #9- Illusion

Last night, she told him she loved him. She told him she needed him to keep her close and that they should be together from then on. She told him that they should keep their love a secret from the rest of the Sohma family, in case any of them thought badly of it.

By night, they meet and they are together, and by day they have to make everything seem like it's the same. So today he watches as he walks past her door which stands ajar, watches from the table as she prepares dinner for he, Shigure and Yuki.

And in his mind, he wonders if the whole thing was just an illusion. The beauty and kindness that is Tohru loving him? How could it be? But as she looks up to ask him if he wants more food, he sees a spark in her eye, a little bit of mischief hidden somewhere deep inside her.

He smiles, and decides that it cannot be an illusion. He waits for midnight to come, when they will see each other as lovers again, when he will be able to kiss her, even if he can't hold her. The illusion is gone from Kyo's eye. He knows this is reality.


	4. Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket or the song "Photograph".

Theme # 15 - Photograph

"Hey, look what I just found." Yuki said, coming to the table holding a large photo album. "This is an old album, but I just dug it out of the closet."

Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru, who were all sitting at the table, looked up and stared at the book for a moment.

"Well, we should look at what's in it. I bet there are some real laughs in there." Shigure said, grinning.

Yuki put the book down in the middle of the table and everyone gathered around it to look.

Look at this photograph. Everytime I do, it makes me laugh.

On the first page, there was a picture of Yuki when he was very young, around four or five years old. He had some sort of foodstuff all over his face.

Everyone laughed and then Shigure turned the page. There was an old picture of he, Ayame, and Hatori when they were about eleven. Ayame and Shigure were both putting bunny ears on Hatori, who was rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head?

After everyone got over that picture, the page was turned again. There was a picture of Yuki and Shigure sitting on the porch of the house when Yuki first moved in. Although, both of them looked sort of grim. Especially Yuki.

This is where I grew up. I think the present owner fixed it up. I never knew we ever went without. The second floor is hard for sneaking out.

The next picture of was of the cultural festival at their old high school not long after Kyo and Tohru had moved into the house.

The picture was one that Hatori had taken for Akito after having tricked Yuki and Kyo to being in it. Somehow, Shigure had gotten ahold of it around the time he was putting this album together.

This is where I went to school. Most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice. I must have done it half a dozen times.

Kyo grimaced as he thought about high school. "Weren't those some strange times. I'm glad we're not in high school anymore."

"I am too." Tohru said. "But I do wish I had done better."

"You did fine." Shigure assured her.

I wonder if it's too late. Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then. If I was them, I wouldn't let me in.

Before someone could turn the page again, Tohru thought of other photos. She had a picture of her mother sitting on her dresser all the time. But it wasn't the same. Kyoko would always be just a memory. She was gone.

Every memory of looking out the back door. I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say, it's time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door. I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for. It's hard to say, it's time to say it. Goodbye. Goodbye.

Tohru looked up from her thoughts to see that there was a new picture. It was Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana all gathered around a desk after school, playing Rich Man Poor Man.

"Ah, I remember those days." Yuki was smiling. "We did always used to stay after school and play cards, didn't we?"

Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made. The cops hated us hanging out. They say somebody went and burned it down.

The next picture was very simple, but it brought tears to Tohru's eyes. It was merely the four of them sitting at the table together. Yuki had an amused smirk on his face, Shigure and Tohru were grinning broadly and Kyo had his arms folded and a little smirk on his face.

"The good old days." Shigure said, with a somewhat sad tone in his voice.

We used to listen to the radio. Sing along with every song we know. We said someday we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel.

The next picture was Kyo kissing Tohru's cheek just after they had admitted their feelings for each other. Momiji had snapped the picture without either of them knowing, and while Tohru was nothing more than a little embarassed when they found out about it later, Kyo chased Momiji for at least a little while.

"Remember that, Kyo?" Tohru asked, putting her hand on his as he smiled at her and nodded.

Kim's the first girl I kissed. I was so nervous that I nearly missed. She's had a couple of kids since then. I haven't seen her since God knows when.

The rest of the pictures in the album were similar. All of them enjoyed themselves and the memories that the photos brought back.

I miss that town. I miss their faces. You can't erase, you can't replace it.

Just as they were finished, a child's cries came from upstairs. "Aimi's awake." Tohru and Kyo said together and both stood up.

They went upstairs together to get her.

I can relive those days. I know the one thing that will never change.

As they rocked Aimi back to sleep, they smiled at each other, thinking about the photographs.

Look at this photograph. Everytime I do, it makes me laugh. Everytime I do it makes me...


	5. Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

Theme # 16 - Celebration

Kichiro sighed heavily. "Mom, Dad, can't we do anything for new year's besides go to Sohma house?"

Aimi rolled her eyes. "Quit whining. I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kichiro yelled.

"Ah, hey." Tohru said nervously. "Can't we just get along?"

Both Kichiro and Aimi rolled their eyes.

"Mom, it's just a stupid tradition. We don't have to go. We could do something else for a change." Kichiro said, pouting a little.

Tohru smiled. "Sorry, Kichiro. We have no choice in the matter. It's always been that way, and I wasn't even allowed to go until Kyo and I got married."

Kyo looked up from his food to smile at Tohru.

"It won't be so bad." Aimi said, unenthusiastically, her head resting on her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "After all, Shigure and Momiji will be there."

Aimi had always liked Shigure and Momiji. She was intelligent like Shigure could be at times, and she liked Momiji's cheerfulness.

"Yes, that's true." Tohru put a hand on Aimi's shoulder.

Kichiro gritted his teeth. "I can't stand Momiji!"

"Kichiro, don't you have a lot of fun making Ritsu freak out?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, it's fun for a little while." Kichiro sounded bored.

"And what about Hiro?"

"Hiro used to be fun to talk to, but now he spends all his time with Kisa and their stupid baby."

Tohru sighed. "KIchiro..."

"Well, you better figure something out because you're going." Kyo said.

Later that night, Tohru, Aimi, Kyo, and Kichiro arrived at Sohma house.

Inside, many members of the family had already arrived and were chatting noisily. As suspected, Aimi clung immediately to Shigure and Hatori, who were chatting already.

Kichiro sat by himself at a table. Tohru went to talk to Kisa and HIro and Kyo found Kazuma talking to Yuki and Kagura.

Everyone talked for a while until it was time for the zodiac banquet. Many of their favorite family members had to go inside, so Kichiro pulled out a deck of cards. "Aimi," He called. "let's play."

Aimi agreed and they sat down together to play.

Kyo and Tohru sat for a while, not doing much of anything. Finally, Tohru spoke.

"Kyo, do you want to get some fresh air?" She asked.

Kyo smiled. "Sure."

The two walked outside and stood on the porch.

"I love celebrating new year's with you, Kyo." Tohru said, holding his hand.

"Even if it has to be with the other Sohmas?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes. I'm very fond of the Sohmas, you know." She looked at him, moonlight illuminating their faces. "Especially you."

Tohru leaned toward Kyo and kissed him for a moment. He kissed her back.

"Tohru, there's no better person to celebrate it with than you."


	6. Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

Theme # 10 - Eyes

Kyo was sitting at the table by himself very early one morning before school, just waiting until it was time to go.

"Kyo?" He heard, and turned around having thought he was alone.

Tohru was standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding some food. He glanced at her and then looked back down at the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were up this early or I would have made you something too. I'll go back! What would you like?"

"Anything is fine I guess." But he stopped her before she could go back into the kitchen. "Hey!"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to apologize for stupid stuff like that. It's not like you knew that I was in here."

"Right!" She exclaimed, and then made her way back into the kitchen. Kyo mentally slapped himself. That was supposed to come out differently. He had been trying to say something nice to her.

She came back a moment later with breakfast for two people in hand. She put Kyo's breakfast down first and then sat opposite him at the table.

"So, you're up very early today." She said, obviously attempting conversation.

"Not really."

"How do you like the food?" She asked. She was smiling. Kyo could tell by her voice.

He grunted in reply and immediately felt bad about it. It was quiet for a while. Kyo looked up at Tohru. He stared for a minute at her face. Her constant smile, her long brown hair... her big blue eyes.

He only stared for a moment of course, because soon she looked up too and he felt shy.

"Yes, Kyo, do you need something else?" She asked politely.

"No." He swallowed a bite of food that he had hastily put in his mouth to pretend that he had never been looking at her. He was nervous.

"Oh... okay." But Tohru didn't look down. Kyo could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye.

He looked up again, and they both looked at each other for a brief moment. In that moment, Kyo imagined what it would be like if he wasn't cursed; he imagined what it would be like to hold Tohru and kiss her.

Tohru stared into Kyo's eyes and Kyo stared into Tohru's.

"Tohru, I--"

Just as he had found the courage and was about to tell Tohru what he was feeling, Shigure literally bounced into the room with a big grin on his face inquiring about breakfast.

"Oh, yes, hold on, I'll get some for you."

Tohru looked at Kyo again for a split second and Kyo smirked to himself: the confession would have to wait for another day.


	7. Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket.

Theme # 33 - Who?

"Tohru? Tohru? Are you awake?" A tall blonde girl was waving a hand in front of her half-lidded eyes.

"Mm..." She mumbled. She didn't want to wake up.

"Tohru? Oh, geez, come on, wake up!" The blonde said, exasperated. "We made a deal didn't we? You said that you, Hana, and I would all go shopping today."

Tohru's head felt heavy and she thought she could actually see the world spinning for a second. Then, looking over every detail of the blonde girl's face, she said, "Who are you?"

"What?! What do you mean 'who am I'? It's me, Uo."

"Oh... Miss Uo... I'm very sleepy."

Uo raised an eyebrow. "Tohru... did you hit your head again?"

For a second, Tohru considered, but then she shook her head, still not moving it off the pillow. She couldn't have hit her head. She was just tired. And she didn't even know this girl.

"I'll be right back." Uo said. Then she left the room.

Tohru studied her surroundings, feeling very strange. She tried to figure out where she was. The room was furnished in pink and yellow. The window allowed a dawn grey light to seep in.

The girl who was Uo returned a minute later, dragging a boy who looked about as out of it as Tohru felt.

"Tohru, don't you recognize Yuki?" She asked. "He says you hit your head last night and you've been unconscious ever since."

Tohru shook her head and rolled onto her side in bed in search of a more comfortable position. "Miss Uotani?" Yuki asked, still in a daze.

"What?"

"Maybe if we find someone who does spark a memory for her..."

Uo nodded. "That's a pretty good idea. Go get the writer guy."

Yuki, shoulders slumped and eyes drooping, made his way out the bedroom door. "Uotani..." Tohru said. "Who is the 'writer guy'?"

All day, members of the Sohma family entered and left Tohru's room, forcing her to stay awake and try to identify them. First it was Yuki, then Shigure, then Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Ayame, etc.

When the last of the light of the day was fading from the window, one last person came in. He had orange hair and maroon red eyes. Tohru looked and looked at him as he made his way over and sat on the side of the bed next to Torhu.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't tell Tohru his name. He just brushed some of her hair off her forehead and smiled a little bit. He kissed her cheek gently, and she blushed.

"Tohru?" He finally asked. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Kyo." She said softly. "How could I forget?"


End file.
